


make it up and start it over

by AngoMcDango, kismetNemesis



Series: you haven't seen this ass [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: Magnus and Taako's first night together was meant to be their last, but boy howdy, do they fuck that up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, a Magnus/Taako collab by Alix and Ell! It should be pretty clear, but the first part is set during Gerblins, in a universe where Magnus and Taako hooked up pre-canon. The last part is set (kind of) post-canon.
> 
> (This is also supposed to be a sequel to [One Night In Neverwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148462), but we haven't gotten the series set up yet.)

It had been a few weeks since Magnus’d had that one night stand, which was not usually his bag, but that elf wizard had really done a number on his emotions. He’d woken up to an empty bed that morning, not surprised but sort of disappointed.

Since then he’d picked up a few detail work jobs, trying to do carpentry fix ups as much as he could swing. Nothing good was really popping up, until one day Magnus had checked Craig’s List and saw the most intriguing flyer.

_The Last Job You'll Ever Take._

That was last night. Tonight, Magnus was sitting around a smoldering fire, the client Gundren and his friend Barry having already fallen asleep. Merle, the dwarf, was sitting by the stream they decided to camp near, quietly reading a series of letters. And then there was the elf. Taako, as he claimed to be, was sitting across from Magnus and acting like he hadn't been begging for Magnus’ dick like, a week ago.

“Sooo, big guy, what's your deal?” Taako was filing at his long fingernails, barely looking up from them.

“Uh… I'm homeless right now, sort of just looking for whatever jobs crop up. Stayed in the Vermillion Minotaur a few weeks ago…” Magnus reached an arm up to scratch at his neck, unsure whether or not to bring up their recent fling.

“Uh huh, uh huh. Totally have heard of that place, for sure.” Taako extended his long arm, admiring his nails from a short distance.

“Yeah, stayed there for a few nights um… met somebody.”

“Oh wow, you dirty man! What was their name?”

“Taako.” Magnus gulped, staring at the wizard.

“Yes?” Taako looked up, smiling at Magnus.

“No I mean, thei- your name. Taako. It's uh, me, Magnus? From the inn?” He flushed, looking down and fidgeted with his hands.

“Oh. OH. Oh hi Mags! Didn't even recognize you without the smell of stale alcohol everywhere.” Taako smiled brightly again, flipping his hair back and away from his face.

“You forgot.”

“What!? No way, wouldn't have forgotten you, homie. Never forget a lay, that's what I say!” His laugh was a touch more nervous now, clearly wanting to end the conversation.

“No, it's uh, it's okay. I just thought we should talk about it since we’re like, working together and all.” Magnus walked over to the log Taako was sitting on, and stiffly sat down next to him. “I mean, you left in the middle of the night, and I wasn't sure where we left off…”

“Yeah exactly! I left. I don't do romance, babe.” Something in Taako’s heart pulled at him when he called Magnus babe, and stung again looking at the puppy-dog face he made in response. “I mean, if you wanna hook up again, that's all well and good but I mean. Taako's good out here, got it?”

“No, no yeah for sure, I totally get it. Just a one time thing. Uuunderstandable. But um-”

“But what, Magnus?” Taako snapped back. “Did you ‘feel a connection’? Did you catch feelings for someone you fucked once? C’mon now.”

“No way! I… I got it.” Magnus widened his eyes and put his hands up defensively.

“Okay cool. Good. Although…” Taako crossed his legs towards Magnus, laying his chin on his hand. “I mean, the rest of them are asleep. How about a quickie for good luck on this little excursion?”

“Didn't you _just_ say no feelings?” Magnus was confused, but not totally turned off by the idea. Then again, he's had plenty of confusing boners in the past.

“Feelings!? During sex?! Never heard of it.” The elf inched closer, swinging his legs across Magnus’ lap. “Now c’mon babe, you know I didn't forget about _that_ package.” He remarked, pointing down to his groin. Magnus weighed the decision in his head. _No way I'll keep working with this guy… but if he stays around Neverwinter… ah, fuck it._

He pulled the elf onto his lap completely, and immediately craned his own neck so Taako could lavish it with kisses.

“I remembered you liked this, can't believe you think I forgot about that night.” Taako moaned into Magnus’ ear, licking up the edge and rolling his hips down. 

Magnus only nodded in return, and stuck his mouth against Taako’s own as he tried to forget this was the second time he’s ever had sex with the same person twice.

“You're gonna have to keep quiet this time, Merle-”

“Ah, fuck that crabby old man. He'll probably enjoy hearing me suck your dick.” He paused, and then grimaced. “Actually, yeah, let's move somewhere else.” 

Magnus picked him up in his arms, remembering just how soft Taako felt in his embrace. There was no part of him that was bony or felt out of place in his arms, as if he was always meant to be there. His heart thrummed in his chest, and he pushed down the feeling and walked with Taako a few yards into the woods so they could ‘celebrate’ this job and whatever it held in front of them.

 _But this is the last time,_ he reassured himself as he and Taako lay down in the darkness. 

He had more self control than this. 

\---

And it had been the last time, until it wasn’t. Fast forward through a year of adventuring, of friendship, of loss, of staying up late together and comfortable silence. Linger on Taako rushing in for once, and Magnus staying back to listen to his newly-minted boyfriend.

Freeze on the moment of their first (third? thirtieth?) kiss, done on impulse after long fights but a long time coming.

Maybe self control was overrated.

\---

Magnus gasped as Taako sucked on the soft skin of his neck, just a hint of teeth making his heart race.

“You like that, huh?” said Taako, pushing himself up onto his elbow from where he was laying beside Magnus, one leg thrown carelessly over his new boyfriends’. Taako grinned, something he’d been doing a lot since he and Magnus had gotten together.

“Yes,” said Magnus, covering his face with his hands. He heard Taako snort before one of his hands was pulled away.

“What’s wrong, dude? Do you want to stop?”

“ _No_ ,” said Magnus immediately. “I just… it’s just… this a lot.” Taako raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re both still wearing shirts, babe.” Magnus felt the increasingly familiar jolt of joy at being called _babe_ and resisted covering his face again. 

Taako kissed his lips, shuffling himself even more on top of Magnus to fully straddle him. Magnus ran a hand under his shirt and up his back, tracing the long column of his spine.

“Is this okay?”

“Of course it’s okay.” Taako frowned. “We’ve had sex before, remember? As I recall, you had zero hesitation taking my ass to pound town in the fucking woods-”

“That was different!” Magnus burst out. 

“Literally _how_?!” exclaimed Taako, annoyed. “I was joking when I said you go back to being a virgin if you wait too long.”

“I didn’t _love_ you then.” Magnus watched Taako’s eyes widen. He had the loveliest eyes.

“Hold your goddamn horses. You love me?” Magnus winced.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring that on you-”

“No, idiot. I love you too. Which means-” Taako broke off with a yelp as Magnus wrapped his arms around him and brought him in close to kiss him anywhere he could reach. “Okay, big guy, settle down,” said Taako, though he was honestly seconds away from tearing his shirt off so Magnus would have more area to kiss. “‘Course I love you. Which _means_ , you should be the _opposite_ of shy. How often have we talked about what we like to do?” Magnus nodded silently, gently biting the edge of Taako’s earlobe. Taako whined, making Magnus grip him tighter.

“I do know you,” said Magnus thoughtfully, finally pulling at the edge of Taako’s shirt. Taako lifted it over his head gladly. Magnus ran his hands over Taako’s chest, touching each of his moles and freckles.

“Now you’re getting it.” Taako wiggled in Magnus’s lap so that Magnus could sit up and take off his shirt as well. They held each other close, both reveling in each other’s heat. Taako nipped at Magnus’s neck again.

“I love you,” sighed Magnus again. 

“I love you, Mags.” Taako felt Magnus’s hand push gently into his hair and grab. 

“Am I remembering this right, from the first time?” asked Magnus. Taako barely had time to nod before Magnus pulled, causing Taako to make a frankly embarrassing noise. He didn’t care, though. This was Magnus, after all. 

“That’s good,” said Magnus. “I like to hear you.” Taako kissed him, overwhelmed by the sincerity of the statement. Magnus pulled his hair again, making him groan against his mouth. They were both grinding into each other slowly, taking their time.

“This _is_ different,” Taako mused, breathless.

“How?”

“It’s better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! We had a lot of fun writing this. Leave us a comment! :)


End file.
